


Imagine: Being Bellec's daughter and meeting Arno

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Being Bellec's daughter and meeting Arno

The train slowly came to a stop with a long creak at the foggy station in Paris. You had been traveling for weeks now and were more than glad to be back home. A feeling of nostalgia washed over you at the sight of your hometown after being gone for years. You were an assassin, like your father Pierre Bellec and trained to become a master assassin. For that, you went to London to gather experience and live and train with the assassins there. And after so many years, seeing your father and hometown was something you needed more than anything. Even if it was for several days, as you had to return to London as soon as possible.

You gathered your things and exited the train, going out into the busy station. The bad weather didn't bother the people one bit, as they rushed past you from all directions. Children cried and yelled, men and women spoke in a high tone, foreigners rushed to catch the trains in time. You grabbed your luggage and walked towards the exit of the station, but stopped at the information panel to check when the next train was leaving for Cherbourg, from where you will catch a boat for Weymouth.

A young man was standing there as well and looking at the schedule. He wore blue robes and had a hood over his head, so you couldn't really make out what he looked like. Deciding it wasn't your business, you ignored him and searched for your train on the board. "Excuse me." A soft voice from next to you spoke. It was him. "Do you by any chance, know what train leaves for Amiens? I understand what time it should arrive, but I do not know which one it is." You looked at him and shrugged your shoulders "I'm sorry, I have no idea. I only just arrived."

Arno met eyes with the girl and something in her seemed very familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out what. It's been so long since... "I'm sorry, I have no idea. I only just arrived." She answered. The two stood in silence for a few moments. Arno didn't want to leave until he found out who she is and why she looks so familiar. "Are you from Paris?" He asked again. "Paris is my hometown but I live in London since several years. And you, monsieur?" She explained, turning to look at him. "I am." Arno answered simply "May I have the honor of having your name, mademoiselle?"

"Y/N Bellec."

Arno froze in his place. So that's why she was so familiar... She was the daughter of the man he killed long ago... He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize she was talking to him. "Monsieur?" She called, looking at him with confusion. No, she shouldn't know his name... What if she knew who killed her father?

"And..." Arno cleared his throat "What brings you back after so many years?" He tried to sound cheerful and hoped she doesn't notice his nervousness. "I miss my hometown and my father. I came to see him. It's been so long since I last saw him." Judging by the way she spoke and her eyes sparkled, she loved her father dearly. It would break her heart to find out that he is...

He knew what he was doing was cowardly, but he just couldn't break the news to her. Not so soon... "And what is your name, monsieur?" She smiled up at him.

"Arno..." he answered simply.


End file.
